


we ache, together (after all this time)

by bonnissance



Series: the joy of desks [2]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Inappropriate Workplace Relations, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Saturation, Wall Sex, some light praise/scolding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnissance/pseuds/bonnissance
Summary: Years later and once again, Serena pushes and Bernie responds with so much more than Serena dared hope.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Series: the joy of desks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912426
Comments: 25
Kudos: 67
Collections: to be continued... (Berena Summer Sequel Event)





	we ache, together (after all this time)

**Author's Note:**

> A thousand thanks and even more love to jess and myfi who helped drag me and this fic over the finish line with minimal kicking and screaming
> 
> also much love to jess and bats for organising this event in the first place. A marvellous ideas, and I can't wait to do something like this again!
> 
> cw: these two bone. i tried to cover the main ones but ive probs missed some kinks and will update tags as needed

‘I’m going to miss this office,’ Serena says wistfully, looking around the room one final time as she balances the last box on the jut of her hip.

‘I’m going to miss not breathing other people’s air,’ Bernie says from the doorway, sniffing disdainfully as she leans against the jamb. Her dislike of open planning is now legendary within their department. 

‘Course you are,’ Serena quips over her shoulder, a smirk pulling at the corner of her mouth. 

Dark eyes dance beneath a floppy, golden fringe.

‘But really,’ she repeats, sighing heavily as she shifts the box to the corner of the desk. ‘I’ve been here for so long, it seems strange to move on.’ 

‘And we did make some lovely memories in here,’ Bernie adds, shifting the impending gloom as she pushes off the door, kicking it shut behind her before moving behind Serena. She slips her arms around her waist, resting her chin on her shoulder. 

‘Mm, how could I forget?’ Serena hums, sweet remembrances springing to mind as she cradles Bernie’s elbows to pull her tighter.

The air shimmers, warm and crackling.

‘You know,’ Bernie muses, voice low and honey rich. ‘I always wondered if we’d ever break our rule.’

‘Which one?’ Serena asks with feigned ignorance. ‘No shoes in the house? No chilli before bed?’

Bernie chuckles. ‘No, love. The one about no more sex in the office.’

‘Oh _that_ one,’ Serena says with warmth, turning in Bernie’s arms to slip her own around Bernie’s shoulders. ‘Well you know what they say,’ she adds as she tickles the whips of hair at the nape of her neck. ‘No time like the present.’ 

‘Really?’ Bernie replies, a little poleaxed, like she hadn’t thought this far ahead. 

‘It is our last chance,‘ Serena points out, as a shiver rolls up to her fingertips. 

‘Very true,’ Bernie agrees, eyes narrowing with happiness as a lazy smile spreads across her face.

‘Unless you have any more pressing matters to attend to?’ she asks, light and teasing as she pushes her hips into Bernie’s; delights in the resulting groan, the returned pressure.

‘Nothing that comes to mind,’ Bernie replies, already angling for a kiss.

‘Wonderful,’ Serena whispers against her lips before bringing their mouths together. 

She pulls away, takes in the sight of Bernie smiling softly as she nibbles her own bottom lip, like she’s tasting the way they tingle **.**

She waits till Bernie opens her eyes, slightly hooded and shining with want, and smiles back. Slips her fingers into Bernie’s belt loops and tugs, manoeuvring them towards the desk before slowly, deliberately, _purposefully_ positioning Bernie against the edge of the desk. 

‘Alright? Serena asks as she makes room for herself between strong, warm thighs.

‘Very,’ Bernie assures her, drawing her closer and stealing one last, sweet kiss.

‘And if it gets too much?’

‘I know what to say,’ Bernie replies with confidence, skin already tingling with everything to come.

‘Good girl,’ Serena praises, sees it shiver over Bernie, her eyes greedy and growing in desperation. She pulls up a chair and sits, making herself comfortable against the high backed support.

Bernie makes to move forward. 

‘No.’ 

It stops her in her tracks; Serena smirks, tension crackling in the space between them.

‘Stay.’ 

Bernie’s eyes widen, a soft keen rolling up her throat as she does as she’s told. Sits there, stares back, drinking in Serena’s gaze as she looks her up and down—head to toe to hip to clavicle—then into Bernie’s eyes.

‘Trousers,’ Serena says, ‘Off.’ 

Bernie groans, eyes fluttering closed. Steels herself, a deep inhale. Moves slowly, makes a show of it: rucks her belt, pops the buckle, slips the leather through the loops, inch by inch, before letting it fall to the floor. She catches Serena’s eyes, a shared gleam in her own, and untucks her button up. Unclips the fastening, teeth shinks of the zipper echoing in the room as they both hold their breath, before shimmying the trousers over her hips and down to the floor. 

They end up in a pool beside the belt. 

She moves to the hem of her shirt, slowly undoing the bottom two buttons while she smirks at Serena’s ravenous gaze. She moves to the third, intent on working her way up, driving Serena mad by saving her collarbones till last— 

‘That’s enough’ 

Her hands freeze. She frowns. 

Serena’s eyes sparkle, her lips a predatory curl. **’** I can see exactly what I want.’

Heat flares in Bernie’s belly and she groans, moving her hands back to the desk, surrendering to whatever Serena wants. 

Serena stands again, steps forward to slip her thumbs into the band of Bernie’s trunks. Pulls them over her thighs, knees, shapely calves. Drops them to the floor, ushers Bernie to step out of them, slides hands up the back of Bernie’s legs, tickling the back of her knees, before pulling her legs apart. 

Settles back into her chair and drinks in the view: Bernie spread out, on display, at the edge of her desk. 

‘So beautiful.’ 

Bernie preens; Serena’s mouth waters. 

‘Touch yourself.’

Bernie moans, head falling forward slightly as she braces a hand behind her. Shuffles a little, steadying herself on the edge of the desk as she slides through wiry, damp curls, fingertip parting herself, gliding through soft, wet heat. 

‘Look at you,’ Serena breathes, the wonder in her voice urging Bernie to spread a bit wider, baring herself to Serena’s hungry gaze. ‘All for me?’ 

Bernie smiles, dark eyes bright with want. ‘Always.’

Serena bites her lip as Bernie opens herself up, memorising every twitch and sigh, knows that for all the times she’s thought about this — hours of grading, department meetings, in between classes without Bernie by her side — all of that is nothing compared to how long she’ll be thinking about this, her fantasy made manifest, for years to come.

A familiar musk permeates the air and Serena realises she’s been inching closer, bending forward, falling into Bernie’s orbit; can’t see the sense in denying herself any longer. 

‘Are you ready for me?’ 

Bernie nods, moves her hand away, reaching to brace herself—

‘Ah, ah, ah!’ Serena tuts, slowly rising. Her grip is soft around Bernie’s wrist as she draws the hand to her lips. Holds Bernie’s gaze as her tongue swirls around fingers as she licks the digits clean before slowly, _deliberately_ , guiding the hand to wrap around the desk edge, pressing herself against the length of Bernie’s body in the process.

They both groan at the contact, taking a moment to relish the feel of their bodies pressed tight. 

Then Serena sinks to her knees to dive face first into Bernie’s slick heat **.**

She revels in the chorus above her, the tiny hums and sighs falling from Bernie’s mouth. Briefly wonders if she should push, coax noises they usually save for special occasions—trips to their cottage in the countryside, weekends away with only strangers to overhear them—but knows it would draw too much attention. Settles for relishing the feel of Bernie’s thighs pressed against her ears as she drinks her fill. 

Hears Bernie’s breathing begin to labour, a familiar panting that means she’s close. 

So Serena pulls away, leaving her spread open and wet.

Bernie whimpers, the most _glorious_ whine.

‘Not yet,’ Serena scolds gently as her hands slide over quivering thighs, hefting herself up to settle between Bernie’s spread legs. ‘I’ve only just started.’

Bernie groans, sucking in a shaky breath as Serena reaches for her shirt. Desperately tries to catch her breath as button after button opens to reveal more flushed, quivering flesh and, finally, the lace of her bra. 

‘Did you plan this?’ 

‘No?’ Bernie replies, brow furrowed, till she looks down and realises—

The clasp is at the front.

‘No?’ Serena queries, delighted disbelief, a smile spreading across her lips as she slips the shirt to Bernie’s shoulders.

‘No,’ Bernie repeats as the clasp flicks open, the straps pushed to the shoulders to reveal small breasts, heaving with laboured breath. ‘Not really,’ she adds as Serena leans forward to nibble at a bare neck. A thumb brushes her nipple; her breath catches. ‘Let’s call it wishful thinking.’

‘Oh, you wicked thing,’ Serena laughs, throaty and rich. ‘What ever shall I do with you?’ 

‘Anything you like,’ Bernie gasps out as Serena laves a line of kisses down to her chest, drawing a feral, delighted smile from Serena’s lips.

‘Mm, I was hoping you’d say something like that,’ she mumbles as she sucks and nips at Bernie’s sensitive breasts, red marks raising in her wake as Bernie presses up into Serena’s mouth, begging for more. 

She works her tongue and teeth over warm, supple flesh till it trembles under her lips. Leaves one last mark on the side of Bernie’s left breast before drawing away, flush with satisfaction as she admires her handiwork: Bernie, spread wide and wanting, white shirt framing the love bites peppered over her breasts, fists clenched by her sides, cheeks flushed and chest heaving, eyes wide open and desire wild.

It takes Serena’s breath away, this trust, this vulnerability. 

It must show, because Bernie’s face shifts, something softer emerging from the frantic shine of her gaze. 

It looks a lot like love. 

She shifts upright, holds out her hand. Softly begs, ‘Come here?’ 

Serena reaches back, swallowing down the lump in her throat. Grasps Bernie’s hand, strong and sure against her own, and holds on tight.

‘I’ve got you,’ she whispers into Bernie’s ear, hand creeping beneath her shirt to splay over her back. 

‘I’ve got you, too,’ Bernie hums, as Serena burrows into the crook of her neck, clinging to each other as safe anchorage till the swirl of emotion settles.

The minutes tick by and slowly but surely the tension begins to crackle between them again. 

Serena breathes deep, the soft scent of Bernie’s perfume and good, clean sweat mixing with musk. It goes straight to her head and she pulls away, locks eyes with Bernie; see the same spark burning and rakes her fingers through blonde locks before fisting them in a steady grip. 

‘You’ve been so patient,’ she says, watching the tension ripple out over Bernie’s skin. ‘I think it’s time for your reward.’

Bernie nods, a little frantically, and Serena moves her hand to the apex of her thighs.

‘Hm,’ Serena moans as she glides her fingertips through silken warmth. ‘You _are_ ready for me. _Oh_ , so wet, so warm.’

Bernie keens as Serena teases a little longer, tracing over her vulva just shy of her clit. 

‘Serena,’ Bernie pleads, slightly strangled, nearing the limit. ‘ _Please_.’

Serena’s lips curls as she finally relents, sinking two fingers in knuckle by knuckle. Bernie sighs, soft and reverent, taking her deeper and deeper. 

She comes with just a few swift strokes.

‘So beautiful,’ Serena whispers as Bernie keens, jerking and pulsing around her fingers. **‘** I love seeing you like this,’ she confesses as she works her through it, drawing the orgasm out as long as she can. ‘Let me see you again?’

Bernie whimpers, nodding quickly before the grip on her hair tightens. She gasps, eyes glazing over, as Serena pulls till Bernie bows her back, taut and shivering as the fingers inside her quicken.

She shatters. A deep growl rips its way from the back of Bernie’s throat as she comes again, right on the heels of the first. 

Serena holds her tight, stroking through her hair as she whispers sweet words as Bernie twitches through the aftershocks. Peppers soft kisses over her cheek, jaw, the crease of her lips as Bernie struggles to to breathe.

Finally, she sags into the safety of Serena’s arms, limp and sated, and lets herself be held.

Serena draws away a few minutes later, fingertips light under Bernie’s chin to catch her eyes. ‘Still with me?’

Bernie hums, noncommittal, blinking slowly with bleary eyes; slowly, surely, she begins to focus again.

‘Hello, you,’ she says with warmth, throat rasping and rich.

‘Hello yourself.’ Serena smiles back, dropping her hand to cup Bernie’s hip. ‘You okay?’

‘More than,’ Bernie says with a throaty chuckle. ‘You certainly know how to show a girl a good time.’

‘I try my best.’

Serena hums into the kiss, holds Bernie steady while she settles on her feet, grip on the elbow tight till they both pull away, breathless.

Bernie steps away, slowly gathering herself as she stretches tall, flexing those long limbs. Something pops and she groans, hands falling by her sides as she inhales deeply. 

Serena sees the exact moment Bernie comes back to herself, the split second before she rounds on Serena.

‘My turn,’ Bernie insists, dark eyes flaring with something bright and all consuming.

It makes Serena _throb_. 

‘What did you have in mind?’ she manages, mouth sandpaper dry as the rest of her grows wetter by the second. 

‘Oh, so many things,’ Bernie muses, moving to shove the chair out of the way. She straightens, looks right into Serena’s eyes and holds out her hand. ‘Do you trust me?’

‘Always,’ Serena replies without hesitation, already reaching back, Bernie’s palm strong and sure against her own.

Their eyes meet; an entire conversation passing in a simple glance. Serena inhales deeply, eager anticipation twisting her up into the most delicious knots.

Then lets herself be thrown back against the wall. 

Bernie’s body moulds against hers, brick biting into her back through the thin cotton of her blouse, the singlet underneath. A mouth latches onto her neck, teeth scraping over a pulse point that has Serena melting where she stands. She clings on for dear life as nimble fingers rip at buttons and zippers, pushing fabric aside to reveal warm, soft skin to Bernie’s greedy, wandering hands. She mewls as Bernie dips her head to bite at her nipples through the lace of her bra, dizzy with desire. 

Being ravished by one Bernie Wolfe is a singular experience.

Serena beams, sinking further into Bernie’s desperate want as the warmth flowing through her lights up her face. She hazily thanks herself for choosing a skirt today, the stockings underneath, as Bernie rucks it up over her hips. Knows it wasn’t just Bernie’s wistful thinking that got them here as her knickers are shoved to the side. 

She whimpers as Bernie slips inside her, so easily after so long a wait; two fingers and stretching with a burn so _sweet_.

‘How does it feel, Serena? Getting fucked against your office wall?’ Bernie asks gruffly, lips against the shell of her ear. ‘Is this how you wanted it?’

Serena whimpers, nodding as Bernie bucks up into her. She can feel Bernie’s smirk against her neck, hear the smugness of her voice as sure fingers move inside her. 

‘I thought as much. Because I _know_ you’ve wanted this, I’ve seen it in your eyes every time we work late. You just can’t help yourself, can you? Can’t help thinking about me pressing against you and fucking you legless. **’** Bernie’s voice drops even lower and gooseflesh ripples over Serena’s neck, her chest, down her back. ‘Maybe we should have brought the harness?’

Serena cries out, sharp and loud. 

‘Quiet, love,’ Bernie shushes her, free hand moving to rest a finger on her bottom lip. ‘Wouldn’t want anyone to interrupt us, would we? Burst in here and see you like this? All disheveled and desperate, my hand buried in that beautiful wet cunt of yours. Then they’d all know just how _filthy_ you are,’ she snarls with a sharp thrust that has Serena’s eyes rolling back into her head.

She spasms against Bernie’s hand, the other soft against her mouth to muffle her cries; she comes to gasping for breath as she kisses Bernie’s palm, hips bucking up into the still moving hand. 

‘Don’t stop,’ she begs, ‘ _Please_ don’t stop.’

‘You want more? So greedy,’ Bernie scolds; it ripples down Serena’s spine despite Bernie’s fingers easing out of her to leave her empty and wet. ‘If you insist,’ she says and promptly flips Serena around, grinding her hips into her arse as she slips a hand around her hip, resting her fingertips against her clit.

‘How’s this?’

‘Good, _mm_ , so good,’ Serana gasps, trying to keep her voice down.

‘But you want more, don’t you?’ Bernie asks, chest pressed tight against her shoulder blades, crowding her all around. ‘You want me inside you, filling you up, stretching you till I’m all you can feel.’

‘ _Yes_ ,’ she gasps, legs shaking. ‘Please, Bernie. _Please_.’ 

‘You know I love it when you beg,’ Bernie confesses as she shifts to the side to slip three fingers inside her, other hand pressed firm against her clit as she works Serena into a frenzy.

Serena tries to keep quiet, she really does, but she never was good at censoring herself. She feels, rather than hears, the desperate pleas that fall unbidden from her lips. 

‘Somebody’s enjoying themselves,’ Bernie muses after a particularly creative string of broken curses. ‘Should have known a desperate thing like you couldn’t be quiet.’ She leans forward, brushes her lips against the lobe of Serena’s ear. ‘Maybe I should have brought a gag.’

Serena comes again, her whole body rolling as her hips jerk and her thighs tremble. She has just enough presence of mind to muffle herself into the crook of her arm till the shudders subside. 

‘Oh, Serena,’ Bernie tuts as she moves to stand squarely behind her again, grip on her hips pulling her away from the wall and back against her lean body. ‘I think we can do better than that.’ She strokes a hand down Serena’s side, soothing and maddening in equal measure. ‘Don’t you?’

Serena nods, resting her head back against Bernie’s shoulder, chest open wide and straining against her tattered bra, baring herself to anything Bernie’s wants. 

‘Good, because I’m not done with you,’ Bernie says as she moves a hand to Serena’s breast, pulling it free from the rumpled singlet and ripped lace beneath. Flicks a thumb over her nipple as the other hand travels down, over her stomach, her hip, her cunt, to slip three fingers back inside. 

Serena groans as she leans back a little, letting Bernie take a little more of her weight to save her shaking thighs. 

Bernie chuckles. Her voice is low as it ripples over Serena’s skin:

‘When we’re finished here, I’m going to take you home and have you again. Spread you out over the bed and bury my face in you. I love how you taste, I could lick you for hours. But not here, don’t think my knees are up to it. But you spread out, fist in my hair as I wring out every last orgasm from that delicious body of yours? I’d gladly do it till the day I die.’

And all the while Serena comes, despite herself, again and again: a series of bursts, each more intense than the last, till grey begins to flicker around her eyes.

 _‘Bernie_ ,’ she manages, strangled and desperate, grinding down on the hand inside her, the fingers against her, her own hand knotted in Bernie’s hair as Bernie’s hips press tight against her.

‘One more, I know you can. Just for me,’ Bernie begs.

So she does.

Serena snarls, sharp and hot as her hips snap and twitch, as everything blackens and she starts to float out of her body. She’s vaguely aware of her knees giving out, the pressure of strong arms holding her steady then gently lowering her to the ground.

She slowly blinks back to consciousness, sweet murmurs greeting her punctuated by soft kisses against her cheek. 

‘Gosh,’ she manages as the fuzzing in her ears recedes. ‘That was something.’ 

Bernie laughs, shining and glorious. Pulls her closer, nestling tighter into her side, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. 

‘It certainly was,’ Bernie says, her voice still low and rough; it tugs at something deep in Serena despite how wrung out her body is.

They stay there, wrapped up in each other, for quite some time.

Eventually, Bernie breaks the silence.

‘Think you can stand?’ She asks, voice now soft and full of concern.

Serena hums, wiggles her toes, gingerly flexes her foot. Crouches a little then grasps the desk, hauling herself up and shifting her weight, little by little, till she’s satisfied she can hold herself on two feet again.

She reaches down, helps Bernie to her feet; pulls her close, relishing the last few moments of skin on skin. 

Waits till Bernie shivers, more of her body open to the elements, to start on the task of redressing; smoothing rumpled fabric, tucking tears and rips till she’s presentable enough. Stand back to watch as Bernie slips long legs back into slightly creased trousers, smiles as the belt ends up in the box of her things instead of gripping Bernie’s hips. Insists on rebuttoning Bernie’s shirt herself, pressing soft kisses to still flushed flesh as she slips each button snug again, smoothing the shirt down as she presses one final kiss to Bernie’s lips, the palms of her hand pressed against her chest.

Slowly, reluctantly, Bernie steps away. ‘Ready to say goodbye to this place?’ she asks, hefting the box onto her hip.

‘You know, I am,’ Serena replies, a contented sort of warmth lighting up her voice. ‘Besides,’ she adds with a sly glance out of the corner of her eye. ‘I’m not sure we could ever top that.’

Bernie raises her brows. ‘Is that a challenge?’

Serena laughs, free and delighted. ‘Maybe,’ she says coyly, feels her body respond despite herself. Succumbs to reason before she lets herself go any further. ‘But for another time. Somewhere new.’

Bernie smiles quickly then hides her eyes behind her fringe, another of Serena’s soft, frequent promises of more days to come filling her heart with warmth.

She busies herself shuffling the box onto her hip to hold one handed as she walks through the office door. 

‘Home?’ 

‘Home,’ Serena agrees, taking one last look around the room before turning away, walking towards her partner with her hand outstretched. Shuts the door behind her and tangles their fingers together, holding on tight as they make their way out of the building for the last time, hips bumping as they move out into the open air, together. 

Always together.


End file.
